Student of the Bat
by Spiralturtle6
Summary: Action taken on both sides of the seal by Kyuubi and Orochimaru causes a rip in the space and time of the Narutoverse and the DC universe. The effect is a bunch of teens falling under the care of heros and villains. How will this change their personalities and/or appearance/skills
1. Chapter 1

**This is another idea in my brain. Give it a read and tell me what y'all think.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or Batman**

* * *

 **Student of the Bat**

 **Ch1**

'This is just not my day!' thought a trapped Naruto. How did this day turn so crappy? First he almost failed the first part of the Chunin Exam, thanks to the _nice_ proctor who started playing fucking mind games with them!

Next they were forced to enter this damnable forest. What made it worse was that the blond was attacked twice! Once by dickheads from Rain and another time by a huge ass snake that wanted to turn him into snake shit!

After breaking out and trying to find where his team-mates had gone, Naruto happened upon the site of his dark haired team-mate getting her ass kicked. Well that was an uplifting sight, it even made him chuckle. Don't make that face. How would you feel seeing the person who constantly kicked your ass in school getting their ass kicked? Satisfied? Point Uzumaki!

But back to the recap, the blond boy could rant about his team-mate being a total bitch later. After a good view of seeing Satsuki get her ass kicked the blond jumped in to save her from being eaten by a huge snake. Something he wouldn't wish on his worst enemy…basically on her.

Long story short, the blond boy accessed the power of the Nine Tailed Fox sealed in his gut and really let loose. Eventually the king of snake douchebags, Orochimaru, showed his real face and wrapped Naruto up in his tongue. As cringy as that sounded…it was true.

Now we get back to the story at hand. Naruto struggled to free himself from the slimy clutches of Orochimaru, who chuckled at his futile attempts at freedom.

"Kukuku" the Snake Sanin raised his hand, with the finger tips glowing purple "such power. It's a shame that I have to seal it off" he pulled his hand back poised to strike.

'This is gonna hurt!' Naruto thought struggling harder to get out.

* * *

In the mind of the blond Jinchuuriki a huge fox that had nine swishing tails growled at his container.

" **Stupid monkey** " the Kyuubi growled out " **I allow you to use some of my Chakra, not even a smidgen of it and you still lose?!** " the fox banged his paw against the gate " **No! I refuse to lose!** "

Kyuubi forced as much of his Charka as he could through the small gap in the seal. It took a large amount of effort but he was able to give his container enough charka to try and counter act the seal that was about to be placed on top of his seal.

" **I'll be damned if I lose to some paedophilic snake bastard!** " the fox roared making the tunnel start to shake.

* * *

'What the hell?!' thought the three in the general vicinity of Naruto, who started screaming as his skin peeled away. They jumped away; Orochimaru was forced to release the Jinchuuriki or face either his tongue burning off, or suffering from Charka poisoning.

" **I'll be damned before I let you win you snake bastard!** " screamed Naruto, although his voice sounded deeper and more menacing. Getting down on all fours the blond took off after the pale skinned bastard.

"This is interesting" said Orochimaru jumping back to avoid being slashed to death by a Kyuubi enhanced claw strike.

Naruto, whose skin was half red now growled and took after the snake man.

* * *

The blonde's team-mates watched in shock and horror. This wasn't the dobe of their graduating class. This was some sort of beast!

Sakura fell to her knees. She was reminded of when they faced Zabuza Momochi. Only this aura felt even more evil.

Next to the pinkette, the second survivor of the Uchiha massacre stood with her eyes widened. How was this idiot so strong and fast? He was a completely different person!

"W-What the hell is he?!" said a shocked Satsuki with wide eyes. Her pink haired team-mate sat there with her hands over her mouth and tears streaming down her cheeks.

"I don't know…" whispered Sakura, but it came out muffled "…is he a-a monster?"

"No…there's no way. It's Naruto for God's sake!" yelled Satsuki as Naruto was thrown into a tree and broke it in half. Despite that he got up as if it was nothing. The blond had a very feral look on his face.

* * *

"As much fun as this is, I must be going…" the Snake Sanin dodged a slash from the Kyuubi enhanced Naruto and shot snakes from his sleeve. The snakes tried to wrap around the enemy of their master.

Naruto roared making the snakes fly away and vanish in puffs of smoke. Through the smoke a pale hand shot out and tried to grab the boy, who tried to move but got the back of his jacket caught and thrown towards another tree.

After impacting it the Kyuubi empowered Naruto felt something wrapped around his torso that kept him in place. He started shouting and trying to get free.

The snake around his torso turned into snake confetti because of the sharp and intense Charka surrounding the boy.

"You're too much trouble, than you're worth boy. Kukukuku" Orochimaru cackled dodging another claw slash "So I'm gonna end this!" the snake man reached into his mouth and pulled out a glowing sword "Die!"

Naruto would have pounced on him but was tackled by someone. Turning his red eyes onto the person, the boy growled out. Satsuki held him down, despite how painful the charka was she held on.

"Get a hold of yourself idiot!" the girl screamed. She hissed in pain, this Charka was bad. If the Uchiha girl had to guess, she had about a few more seconds before it overwhelms her "Snap out of it!"

" **GET OFF ME!** " Naruto raged, although his body refused to fight against her hold.

"Stop it! This isn't you!" Satsuki winced in pain as the Charka snuck up her arm. It was almost like it wanted to consume her as well.

" **GET OFF!** " the blond started struggling to move without hurting her " **I refuse to lose!** "

* * *

" **Stupid vixen** " Kyuubi growled punching the gate " **Fine. If she wants to get in my way, I'll make her move** " the fox started making the red charka bubble.

" **How's a douse of poisonous demon Charka sound?** " a evil smile made its way onto the Nine Tailed Fox's face.

* * *

"AHHH!" Satsuki screamed as the Charka on her arm intensified in both power and pain. The girl felt someone grab her by the back of her collar and yank her away.

The Charka crawled further up her arm and burned itself into her skin leaving the stench of fried skin and smoke in its wake. The person who pulled her away from her team-mate made a wall of sorts appear in front of them.

"Such a shame that he had to burn such beautiful skin" the Uchiha girl looked up with teary eyes. Orochimaru was addressing her but had his attention focused on the barrier in front of him. The girl realized that the barrier was infact a dome that surrounded them both.

Said dome shook as something outside made contact with it. A faint green glow illuminated the dome, making Satsuki focus on the other person in the dome.

"Sakura?" the girl whispered feeling the warmth of her team-mate's healing Charka slightly dulling the pain of the malevolent Charka "What are you doing? This guy will kill us"

"Its fine" the pinkette said with tears in her eyes "he's agreed to help stop Naruto"

"Sakura! He's gonna kill him!" Satsuki screamed trying to stand up but screamed. Apparently the Red Charka had found its way onto her right leg as well and was burning harshly into her skin, digging into her muscles.

"I have a feeling that boy will contribute to my plans" Orochimaru placed his hand where a crack was being formed "so I'll spare his life…this time" with that the snake sunk into the earth dome and vanished.

* * *

Naruto was slashing the dome with everything he had, trying to break through that which kept him from his prize. Unbeknown to him, the blond had acquired a crowd of spectators.

"Is…that Naruto?" said a shocked Choji watching the feral Naruto go to town on the earth dome.

"There's no way" said Ino shaking her head in disbelief "I refuse to believe that's the idiot of our class"

"Blond hair, whiskers, orange jumpsuit" listed Shikamaru "need I go on?" the lazy genius asked.

* * *

"Isn't that the blond idiot that stood up to the first proctor?" asked Zaku as his two team-mates stood on either side of him.

"I believe it is" said Dosu narrowing his eye as he studied the blond boy "but where did this power come from? He could probably go a few rounds with Kimimaro and make him break a sweat"

"Whatever this power is, it's evil. Almost like Orochimaru" said Kin grabbing her arms as she shivered in fear.

"Wait…isn't that him?" said Zaku, as he squinted his eyes. Out of the dome Orochimaru made his grand appearance by swinging his sword at Naruto. The blond lifted his hand up and blocked the sword with the back of his hand.

"What the hell?!" the three jumped in surprised and turned around to see a red head had appeared behind them and was watching the fight going on beneath them.

"Tayuya? What are you doing here?" asked Kin surprised to see the red haired elite guard here "and where are the others?"

"Hell if know" said Tayuya with a scoff "they can go die in a fucking hole for all I care" she turned her attention back to the fight "I came here when I felt the energy spike in the area"

"Where were you anyway?" asked Dosu.

"I was in the village" was Tayuya's answer shocking the three.

"Is it that strong?" asked the bandaged leader of Team Sound "if it is, wouldn't that mean the Hokage and higher ups will notice?"

"Odds are they already did" said Tayuya. After she said that the tree they were perched in shook. They all looked down to see what was making it move and their eyes widened in shock.

* * *

Naruto shouted in anger as a charka hand gripped the trunk of the tree behind him and started up rooting it.

" **Die snake bastard!** " he shouted. With one final tug the tree was uprooted and flung at the pale skinned Sanin.

"Cute" said Orochimaru said with a smirk on his face. He made the blade of his sword become longer and sliced through the tree. Behind him there were sounds of people vacating two areas.

* * *

"There's no way that's the dobe!" screamed a brown haired girl diving out of the way. Her team-mates jumped in the other direction of her.

"Kihana-san, please refrain from shouting so loud" said Shino "We do not want others to know of our location"

"Shut it you" said Kihana with an annoyed frown "I almost got killed, I get the right to bitch"

"K-Kihana-ch-chan! D-Don't speak like that" said a small voice coming from Hinata, who was already worried about Naruto "W-We have to he-help Naruto-k-kun"

"Screw that!" Kihana shouted "Let's get out of here before we get dragged into that fight"

"You're very loud for someone who's trying to hide you know" Team Eight turned around to see a bun haired girl standing there with her team-mate behind her.

"Just who the hell are you?" asked Kihana as her team-mates followed her lead. Well Shino did but Hinata was frozen in place by the person behind Tenten.

"Hinata-sama" said Neji, with a disgusted look on his face.

"N-Neji-nii-san" Hinata whimpered. That sound made Kihana growl in anger, no one gave her best friend that look. Akamaru growled next to his mistress, whoever this guy was he had the stench of anger on him, and it was aimed at his mistress's friend. That didn't sit well with the white furred puppy.

"Get lost before I beat you into the ground" said the Inuzuka heiress bearing her sharp canines. Neji raised his eyebrow at that and scoffed.

"Please" he rolled his eyes "If we were to fight I would win, why? Because fate has decreed it so"

"Why you…" Kihana would have attacked but she was tackled to the ground by Shino "Oi! Have you lost your mind?! Get off!" She looked over Shino's shoulder and saw a blast of harsh wind fly past where they were previously stationed.

The wind blew everything in its pathway away, or tore it to shreds.

* * *

Orochimaru could feel a few presences closing in on their location and frowned. This was not in his plan. The blond boy was ruining everything.

The earth dome he put up vanished to show Satsuki being supported by Sakura. The two jumped towards a tree branch to get out of the way. The snake man smirked, that pink haired one was useful after all.

"No more holding back" said the Sannin disappearing in a burst of speed. Naruto turned his head every which way. Off to the side he heard someone talking and sent a roar towards that area.

The trees were uprooted but no one was there. The boy would have gone to see what was there but the ground shook and a huge snake emerged and tried to swallow him whole.

The blond held the snake's mouth closed with two charka hands. He pulled his free hand back sent a punch to the side of the reptile's face sending it flying away.

That was all the distraction Orochimaru needed to leap from the ground, with his fingertips glowing purple. He pulled his hand back and slammed the finger tips into Naruto's stomach making the jacket of his jumpsuit burn around the stomach.

* * *

" **NO!** " Kyuubi shouted forcing more Charka into the small passage the seal allowed, which made the seal start cracking. It wasn't able to protect from two different attacks.

* * *

There was a bright flash of light that made everybody in the vicinity close their eyes out of instinct.

"What the hell is that?!" shouted Tayuya with her arm shielding her eyes from the bright light. The three on her right copied her action.

"How should we know?!" shouted Zaku. There was a deafening sound that echoed around the clearing making them clench their eyes shut and close their ears to block out the sound.

* * *

Naruto felt a burning sensation that took up his very being. The burning sensation was the worse pain he'd ever felt in his life, and he had accidently jumped in front of Satsuki when she was practicing her Fireball Justu.

He heard a sound that was hurting his ears and so wanted to cover them but his body was in a blind panic. It couldn't decide between having spasms or shutting down.

At least he knew what that sound was. It was coming from him, he was screaming bloody murder.

And just like that, the sound and lights vanished. Almost like the universe had shut down.

* * *

"Did you determine what was wrong with him?" Naruto heard someone speaking but it was confusing.

"No, Master Bruce" said another voice, it sounded older and wiser than the first one, but once again he couldn't understand what was being said.

"A person does not just appear out of nowhere, Alfred" said the first person "We do not need another Superman"

"I'm well aware of your dislike of Mister Kent" Naruto felt someone stick something under his skin "but you cannot view every person who appears as a villain"

"I'm sorry Alfred but that's just how life is" said the other person "you can't go through life trusting everybody who shows up at your doorstep"

That was the moment Naruto's body finally came online. The boy lurked forward making something on the bed he was on fall to the floor and spill its contents.

"Oh. You're up" said an old man in a suit beside Naruto's bed. The boy looked around and didn't recognise his surroundings sending the boy's mind into a panic.

"Koko wa Doko?! (Where am I?!)" asked a panicked Naruto "Anatahadaredesu ka?! (Who are you people?!)"

"It appears he cannot speak English Master Bruce" said Alfred.

"So it seems" Naruto turned his head to his right and fell out of his bed at the sight before him. The man was dressed in a costume that would scare anyone that saw it for the first time.

"Anata wa nanimonodesu ka?! (What are you?!)" Naruto shouted in fear. The man was dressed like a bat. But the look in his eyes sent shivers down the blond boy's spine.

"Anata no namae wa nanidesu ka? (What's your name?)" The man asked in the same language as Naruto, so he could understand him. That made Naruto calm down slightly.

"Watashinonamaeha Naruto Uzumaki (My name is Naruto Uzumaki)" said Naruto trying to get up but fell back down. He would have, had the old man not caught him around the chest.

After he was situated in the bed again the bat costumed man continued his interrogating.

"Anata no shusshin-chi wa dochiradesu ka? (Where did you come from?)" The man asked.

"Konohagakure" the boy answered happily. The two men shared a look that Naruto didn't see "Tadashi hook ni watashi o mukeru koto ga dekimasu ka? Watashi wa modotte kuru hitsuyo ga aru (Can you point me in the right direction? I need to get back)" he grinned at them.

"…What do we do Master Bruce? I've never heard of this…Konohagakure he says" Alfred said to the man named Bruce.

"…" Bruce stared at the wall trying to determine their next course of action "…It's obvious that he's not from this world. We may need to keep him longer to get more information"

"I'd advise against that Master Bruce" said Alfred "I'm sure he's already confused about his surroundings. If we continue to keep him here, he might act out against us. Might I remind you of the other extra-terrestrial that guards Metropolis?"

"If he could do such things then he would have done so the minute he saw me" said Bruce turning around and walking out of the room.

"Kare wa doko ni iku no? (Where's he going?)" Naruto asked, turning to Alfred for answers.

"Kare wa…Anata oeru hoho o mitsukerudarou (He's…gonna find a way to get you home)" said Alfred feeling horrible about lying to the boy.

"Hontoni? Sore wa subarashidesu! (Really? That's awesome!)" Naruto cheered. He calmed down to ask a serious question "Anata-tachiwa ramen o motte imasu ka? (Do you guys have ramen?)"

* * *

"PUDD'N!" a very cheerful voice rang out in an old warehouse. A cheerful blond in a leather black and red shorts and a short red top skipped into a big room. In the room a chair was facing the window which showed the night sky.

"Yes my dear?" said a happy voice behind the chair.

"I found something interesting outside" the woman with white face paint turned to the door she had just come through "Bring her in boys!"

"Ika sete! (L-Let me go!)" shouted a scared Hinata as two thugs brought her into the room. The little girl was struggling to break out of their grips but it was a fruitless effort.

"She just fell out of the sky" said the blond woman giving the thugs a look "get lost" the two nodded their heads and left the room, after dropping the indigo haired girl to the floor. Her hands were tied behind her back and she couldn't access her Chakra.

"Onegaishimisau! Watashi wa koko ni dono yon i natta no ka wakaranai! (Please! I don't know how I got here!)" Hinata felt a stinging sensation on her cheek and looked up with tears in her eyes. The woman had apparently smacked her on the cheek.

"Oi, damare (Oi, shut up)" she said with a frown. Hinata let out a whimper of pain and decided to keep her mouth.

"Now, Now Harley" the man in the chair stood up and made his way around the desk behind the chair "let's not be so rude to our guest" the man walked into the light.

When Hinata got a look at his face she almost screamed in fear. She instead gasped at the white skin and creepy grin on his face, it looked frighteningly real. The man's hair was green, the same as his eyes.

His outfit was a purple suit with a flow on the lapel. The man walked closer to the girl, which made Hinata back up in fear. When her back hit the wall the white skinned man crouched in front of her.

Reaching out to her, the man grabbed her chin and forced Hinata's head from side to side studying her face.

"Harley" the blond girl was next to the man in an instant.

"Yes Mister J?" the way she looked at the purple dressed man reminded Hinata of when Ino and Sakura saw a hot guy in one of their magazines.

"You speak Japanese right?" the woman nodded in a rapid fashion "you'll be my translator right?"

"Sure thing Pudd'n" she saluted making Joker laugh.

"That's ma girl" he turned his eyes on the girl and gave her a wider smile "We're gonna have some fun little one" Hinata could only whimper in fear.

* * *

"Argh…my fucking head" growled Tayuya as she rolled off of a dented trashcan. The last thing she remembered was that flash of blinding light and being shot into something hard. That was when she lost conscious.

"Where the hell am I?" she groaned holding her head and looking around her. It was pretty late and off in the distance she could hear some kind of noise.

"I need a better view of my surrounding" said the red head looking at a building beside her. Walking to the wall the elite guard was about to walk up it but felt her foot slip and cause her to smack face first into the wall.

"THAT FUCKING HURT!" she shouted holding her nose with tear filled eyes. She glared at the wall. There was no way she was having trouble with her Chakra control. She had to have good control to be able to cast Genjustu.

"Now that I think about it, I can't even feel my Chakra" she said looking at her hand. She tried to channel Chakra into it but felt nothing "what's going on?" Looking up again the girl saw that there was a ladder leading to the roof.

"Guess we're gonna have to do this the old fashion way" she grumbled still holding her nose "Fuck!"

* * *

"More food!" called Kihana to the waitress making the woman sweat drop. It was odd that Kihana knew English. Well, not really, she had been taught by a member of her clan. The guy was previously from a village that spoke English and had married one of the women of her clan.

The man was their neighbour and Kihana would often go visit him because he was an old man that her mom knew from when she was young already, so he was kind of like family.

"And how exactly are you gonna pay for all this, might I ask?" someone asked, plopping into the seat across from her. The girl's mouth dropped open, making some of the hamburger fall out of her mouth.

"Y-You're green!" she shouted in confusion/shock, the guy just laughed.

"Yip I am" he looked at the waitress and smiled "I'd like a vegan burger please, oh, and her meal's on me" the waitress nodded, not the least bit surprised at the fact the guy looked different.

"Am I the only one that sees that you're green?" the canine featured girl asked looking around to see everybody else wasn't paying them a second glance.

"No. They see it to. It's just that they don't care, because they're used to it" the man shrugged off his coat, showing that he wore a purple and black costume. He reached over the table "Name's Beast Boy by the way"

Kihana looked at the hand with suspicious eyes. What was the man up too?

"Don't worry I'm not up to anything" Beast Boy gave her a smile "and I'm not trying to get fresh or anything. My girlfriend would kill me anyway" the guy laughed.

"…Kihana…Kihana Inuzuka" the girl said taking his hand and glaring at him with suspicious eyes.

"Kihana, huh, that's a weird name" said Beast Boy.

"Oh yeah? What kind of name is Beast Boy anyway?" said Kihana with a huff and a growl.

"Touche" said the green skinned man as the plate with his vegan burger was set in front of him. Kihana went back to eating but kept an eye on Beast Boy, who was happily eating his burger.

* * *

"I really need to fix up my nose" said Tayuya sitting on the edge of the building she had just climbed up.

"I think it's broken! Fuck!" she hissed touching the broken sense organ. How she was gonna fix it was beyond her.

Tayuya felt something go pass her head at speeds that she couldn't even begin to comprehend. It even made her hair wave in the wind it left behind.

"You're lucky that I missed you on purpose" she heard behind her. Turning around one of the elite guard of Orochimaru took out a kunai to defend herself but felt something cold pressed against her forehead.

There in front of her was a masked man who wore a red suit and yellow gloves, his mask had a red visor on the right side where his eye should be. Although the thing that got her attention was the weapon against her forehead.

Tayuya didn't know what it did and that made it scarier than the fact that it was pressed in an area where her brain was located.

"What are you doing up here kid?" Deadshot gave the girl a look behind his mask.

"Nani o itte iru? (What are you saying?)" Tayuya asked in her native language, which threw Deadshot for a loop. It was so shocking in fact, that he lowered his weapon (something he has prided himself in never doing).

"Wait…what?" he asked in confusion tilting his head to the side.

"Nani datte? (Say what?)" asked Tayuya tilting her head in her head to the left, since Deadshot tilted his to the right.

'Okay…since talking won't get us anywhere. Let's try something else' thought Deadshot putting his gun away, although Tayuya did not put her kunai away.

Lifting his hands up, this made the red head tighten her grip on the handle of her weapon.

Instead of doing something that would make the girl want to fight (so the guy thought), the man started making hand signs and this made Tayuya jump back in fear.

When nothing happened, and the masked man got over his surprise, the red head watched him continue his hand signs. The signs he did wasn't that of Justus but sign language, something she knew.

'What's your name?' the man signed. Tayuya put her kunai away, wearily, and answered.

"Tayuya" she said making the man nod his head and continue his questioning.

* * *

A white and blue car was cruising down the street well it was dark out and majority of the town of Jump city was asleep. The driver of said car was a man who was majority machine. Making him a Cyborg (which was indecently what his name was).

Cyborg had just come from a visit to Gotham, where his best friend wanted to meet up. Apparently he had found a girl and her dog. Both of who weren't from this world (something that didn't shock either of them) and asked if could run a diagnostic to see if there was anything wrong with her. He also asked if he could help create something that could get her home.

Obliviously Beast Boy could have asked Raven but the woman wasn't too thrilled when he brought home a cat once. Maybe she wouldn't be so harsh if it was a human now…right?

"Classic Beast Boy" said Cyborg with a chuckle, a chuckle which ended when something impacted the front of his car.

"WHAT THE HELL?" the cyborg hitting the breaks out of reflex. The thing that hit his car was flung forward and landed on the street. Exiting the now damaged vehicle, Cyborg ran to the front of his car. When he made it the sight before him shocked him to the core (LOL).

There in front of his car was a pink haired girl. It wasn't the fact that the girl had pink hair or the fact that she was a human. It was because her right arm and leg had been crushed by the front wheels of his car.

Apparently the girl had hit her head, which was why there was blood trailing down her forehead. She must have hit her head the minute she impacted the car.

"Crap!" Cyborg cursed as he crouched down to try and get the girl off the road without further injuring her.

* * *

"Watashi wa ie ni kaeru koto ga dekinai to iu imidesu ka?! (What do you mean I can't go home?!)" Naruto shouted as he hit the bed in front of him. Bruce didn't even flinch at the loud voice; instead he just strengthened his glare.

"Watashi ga itta koto o seikaku ni imi suru (I mean exactly what I said)" was the man's answer, which only brought on more of the blonde's anger.

"TEME! (Bastard!)" Naruto shouted.

"Mister Uzumaki. A young man such as yourself should not use such language" said a calm Alfred. When he spoke Naruto furrowed his brows in confusion "Watashi o yurushite, watashi wa anata ga eigo o rikai dekinai koto o wasureteita (Forgive me, I forgot you cannot understand English)" the butler bowed his head.

"Anata ga kono sekai ni sumu koto ni narenakereba naranakute mo. (Regardless you have to get used to living in this world.)" said Bruce "Anata ga dokokarakitano ka o tokutei suru koto wa fukanōdesu. Kihontekini wa doko kara mo dete kimasendeshita. (It's impossible to pin point where you came from, you basically just appeared out of nowhere.)" he walked towards the entrance of the medical chamber "Watashi wa anata ga dōkutsu ni todomaru koto o yurushimasuga, anata no kega ga chiyu shita toki ni anata ga anata no jikan to tomoni okonaubeki koto o shinakereba naranaideshou. (I will allow you to stay in the cave but when your injures have healed but you'll have to do what you think you should do with your time)" with that said the caped crusader exited the white room.

"Kare o yurushitekudasai. Watashi wa anata no fuku o kirei ni shite shūri shimasu (Please forgive him. I'll clean your clothes and repair them)" Alfred bowed his head again "Sono botan o oshita dake no mono ga hitsuyōna baai (If you need anything just pressed that button there)" the old butler motioned to the button next to the headboard. With that he took his leave.

"Kare wa okotte konran shite iruga, sore wa iyana hitodearu koto o seitō-ka suru monode wanai (He's angry and confused, but that doesn't justify being an asshole)" grumbled Naruto but Alfred heard him. That statement made him stop and turn around with a raised brow. The old man knew that Bruce made a point of never showing his emotions and Naruto could see right through that.

"Anata ga watashi ni tazuneru ki ni naranainara, dō yatte sore o shitte imasu ka? (If you don't mind me asking, how do you know that?)" He asked making Naruto look at him.

"Watashi wa kare no me de sore o miru koto ga dekita (I could see it in his eyes)" was the boy's answer, before he turned over and tried go to sleep.

* * *

 **This idea was sitting in my brain for a while. I decided to put my other stories on break for a while longer and try a fresh start so the creative juices can flow.**

 **The stories I will focus mainly on will be The Four Ancients and student of the Bat.**

 **Leave a review and tell me what you think. Oh and go check out The Four Ancients.**

 **Thanks!**

 **P.S i have chapter two waiting. Let me know if y'all want me to post it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I know that it wasn't long since I posted the last chapter, but I gotta post this. Just so somethings can be cleared up.**

* * *

 **Ch2 (Cats, Dogs and Bullets)**

"Tomorrow give him his clothes and send him on his way" said Bruce sitting at the Bat computer with his mask off.

"Sir, I don't think that was the right way to have handled that situation" said Alfred stopping behind Bruce's seat.

"I'm not trying to make friends Alfred. He's an anomaly something we cannot understand fully" the vigilantly of the night hit some more keys which brought up police scanners and reports.

"Master Bruce" the tone Alfred used was one he used when he was extremely serious "I don't think you should let this young man go out into Gotham with little to no knowledge of both his surroundings and the language"

"I'll give him some money and a book to learn English, he'll be fine" the main reason he wanted the boy gone was because he reminded the man of how he was before his parents were shot.

"No sir" Alfred walked closer and turned the computer off with a press of a button "he has potential. I can see it"

"And what make you say that?" asked Bruce not turning his chair around and watching Alfred in the black monitor with his hands clasped in front of his face.

"Because he reminds me of another young boy who used to run these halls. In fact he reminds me of each of them" Bruce frowned deeper, it was obvious Alfred was talking about him and the previous Robins that roamed the halls.

"So what? It isn't like you approved of me taking on apprentices" true, the butler had always voiced his dislike of how Bruce had brought many young boys into the superhero business.

"I know what I have said in the past and I stand by it by some degree, but I have seen what you have done for each person who filled the role of Robin. All of them have become enforcers of good and have become stronger with your help" Alfred turned around to look at the room where Naruto was located "All I'm saying is I'd much rather see Naruto as an enforcer of good than one of evil"

"…" Bruce didn't say anything and also stared at the room where Naruto was located.

"Also, I see the emptiness of loneliness in his eyes when I look into his eyes. I know you see it too" the man in the chair couldn't deny that, so he wouldn't voice his opinion "Not only that, but he was also able to see read you just by looking you in the eye" that got Bruce's attention.

"Why are you hell bent on me taking him in?" he asked turning in his chair to look at Alfred, who kept watch of the medical room.

"As I said, I'd rather he end up as a hero than a villain. This world has more than enough super villains and not many are stepping up to the hero plate" the old man walked towards the elevator "Think on that before you toss him out" and he left the caped crusader to his thoughts.

* * *

"Get up" Naruto stirred slightly before opening his eyes to the sight of a black haired man, who was giving him a familiar glare.

"Batto... Hito? (Bat…person?)" Naruto asked in confusion as he sat up "Anata no fuku wa dokodesu ka? (Where's your outfit?)"

"Sore wa burūsudashi, watashitachiha kunren o ukete (It's Bruce and get up we got training to do)" the man walked towards the exit.

"Nani?(What?)" was Naruto's answer to that, blinking like an owl.

"Kokode wa torihiki ga arimasu. Anata ga watashinojikan no kachi ga aru koto o shōmei suru to, watashi wa anata ga kakugo suru chikara ni naru yō ni kunren shimasu. Anata ga nani mo shite inai koto o watashi ni oshietekudasai. Sonotoki, watashi wa anata o mekakushi shite keisatsu ni o makase shimasu. (Here's the deal. Prove that you're worth my time and I'll train you to become a force to be reckoned with. Show me that you're nothing but a waste of said time then I'll blindfold you and leave you at the police department, then you're their problem)" the man walked out the room and left a confused Naruto in his wake, who proceeded to get dressed ad follow him.

'What the hell is going on?' the boy thought to himself.

* * *

(2 ½ years later)

* * *

"Gah!" Naruto covered his eyes with his hands as sunlight shone onto his face "Turn off the sun!" he shouted in fluent English.

"It's time to get up Master Naruto" said Alfred tying the curtains up to keep them from falling close again.

"How many times have I told you to stop calling me that?" a 14 year old Naruto groaned as he sat up. He had grown out of his short stature and now was the right size for someone his age. He had also put on some serious muscles, not as big as Bruce's but good for his age.

All that was thanks to the training regime of Bruce and the healthy diet Alfred had forced on him, which had cut his ramen intake by more than half (which was once a day and two at the end of each month).

"Counting now? About a hundred and ninety eight" said Alfred walking towards the door.

"I don't know which is more insane, the fact that you remember how many times I said the same thing or the fact that I keep saying it hoping for a difference" Naruto stood up and stretched his arms "speaking of insane, where's Bruce?"

"Master Bruce had to leave early to deal with something over at Wayne Enterprisers" answered Alfred opening the door.

"Am I gonna have an awkward conversation this morning with one of his hook ups?" every time Naruto had been seen by women that Bruce had slept with the night before said man had to pay them off to keep quiet. Luckily the mansion was so big that it was rare to run into these women at all.

"Not to my knowledge" said Alfred walking out of the door "and your breakfast is at the table"

* * *

"Morning Tim" said our blonde hero as he sipped his coffee and walking into the Bat Cave.

Tim Drake was typing on the Bat computer busy with some kind of decoding program. The man with a shaved head glanced over his shoulder well he continued typing.

"Morning sleepy head" was Tim's reply turning back to the computer in front of him "Your back still sore from your beat down by Bruce?"

"Nah. You should know that my healing factor is next to awesome…maybe leaning more towards being awesome, since it's me after all" that made the current Robin laugh.

"What are you busy with?" Naruto asked as he walked up to the back of the chair and watched all the numbers being typed and decoded.

"A jewellery store (a relatively new one) was hit the other night and one of the guards didn't even remember what happened that night. From what I heard, he went in, sat down and then there was just a blank part in his memories" said Tim "so I'm hacking into the security cameras and every kind of security system the place had"

"So what do you think? Mad Hatter?" asked the blond boy placing his empty cup on the desk.

"The crime was to perfect, no finger prints, and no proof of forced entrance" Tim explained opening up a window that displayed a camera "It's almost like no one was there. Like a ghost robbed the place"

"Catwoman?" now the blond was interested. Tim shook his head and pressed some more buttons to show more cameras.

"Unless the two teamed up" Naruto saw the security guard walking down the hall as if in a daze "he says that he doesn't remember even opening the safe, which only he and the owner can do. The safe has a thumb and eye scanner"

"Wait, rewind the video" said the blond leaning on the desk. Tim did as told and rewound the video to 5 minutes before the man appeared "Ok now press play and pause it when I tell you too"

The Robin played the video and when he got to 2 minutes and 45 seconds Naruto told him to stop.

"There" the blond said pointing at the corner of the camera "zoom in" Tim did as told, also seeing what Naruto saw. After the camera zoomed in they were treated to black blur making its way across the hall. They could only see it by the reflection in the window.

"Can you enhance it?" he asked making Tim nod his head and type on the keyboard. After enhancing the video a few times they were treated to the sight of a person dressed in black running across the screen.

"Is that Catwoman?" was the question Tim asked squinting at the screen. It definitely looked like the cat burglar but something was off.

"No. Catwoman's taller than that and if you look closer you can see a trace of blond hair poking out of the…wait a moment…I know her" Naruto leaned closer to the screen "is that…INO?!" he stepped back in shock.

"Who's Ino?" Tim turned around in his chair as Alfred exited the elevator of the cave "is she someone from your world?"

"Oh yeah" said Naruto getting over his shock that there was someone else from the Shinobi Nations in this world "and I have an idea about how she was able to pull this off" the blond boy frowned.

"Well it seems that she has allied herself with Miss Kyle" said Alfred, picking up the empty mug and putting it on a tray that held another mug, which he gave to Tim "and if I were to guess she has some kind of mind controlling ability?"

"Big time" said Naruto, he scratched his chin in thought "although, from what I heard the clan that Ino comes from maybe prominent at mind Justus but there's a down side to it" the blond pointed at the screen which showed a dazed guard and a sprinting Ino "when Yamanaka's use this Justu their bodies are left like an empty vessel"

"Come again. Did you just say that she should be soulless at the moment?" asked a freaked out Tim Drake.

"Basically" was Naruto's reply with a shrug "You see Yamanaka's have the ability to take over other peoples bodies by forcing their spirits into their target's body"

"Creepy" the guy in the seat shivered.

"Which explain how Miss Yamanaka was able to get into the safe without breaking into it" said Alfred.

"I need to go somewhere" said the blond heading to the garage where all the vehicles were parked.

* * *

Naruto pulled up to a tower that was shaped in a huge T. He gazed up at it behind the visor of his helmet with a frown on his sound of a blow torch hitting steel made its way to his ears. Making his way to the garage well pushing the bike, the blond was treated to the sight of a pair of legs poking out from underneath a car.

"Oi" the blond said tapping a boot covered foot with one of his own, which made a clanging sound. The sound of the blowtorch died down till it was gone. The person rolled out from underneath the car.

The first thing that caught his eye was the pink hair and goggles over the person's eyes. The next thing that he noticed was the red sleeveless top, which had a few grease stains on it. Around her waist was a utility belt with a pair of baggy denim pants.

"Morning Sakura" the blond grinned at her "you're very busy at this God forsaken hour" the pinkette smirked back well removing her goggles. Her mismatched eyes, which were both green back in their old world, held a look of playfulness.

"Why are you wake at this God forsaken hour anyway" she looked at her wrist watch "even though it's bloody 1oclock in the afternoon"

"If we're talking about people sleeping in, may I direct your attention to the bitch upstairs?" both looked towards the door, which was thrown open by a fuming brown haired girl.

"Who you calling a bitch dobe!" shouted Kihana with a bigger Akamaru barking his agreement to his mistress's anger.

The Inuzuka heiress had on a black leather sports bra which should how MUCH she had grown in the years gone by. She had on a leather pair of pants that hugged her hips and finally to top off her outfit she wore a pair of combat boots.

"I call 'em like I see 'em" was Naruto's answer. He had to dodge a bull rush from the brown haired girl.

Kihana landed on her hands and feet, her sharp nails digging into the ground and leaving scratch marks in her wake. She growled at the blond boy, who dusted off his leather jacket as if she left dirt on him.

Pouncing again, the Inuzuka heiress tried to tackle Naruto and finally show him who was better, but she saw the blond duck low at the last second. With her momentum, the canine featured girl would have slammed head first into the wall but felt someone grab her around the waist.

Naruto used the same momentum Kihana had to flip them both over, by placing his one hand on the floor and gently placing her on the floor. This meant that Naruto had to take the brunt of the force on his knees and hands when he landed.

Kihana opened her eyes and blushed crimson. Not only was Naruto on top of her, but his face was invading her personal space. The blush was intensified, by her anger when she laid eyes on that infuriating smirk of the boy on top of her.

"That's what? 20 to 1?" Naruto smirked wider at Kihana's anger filled glare.

"Get off me!" she shouted about to bring her knee up to get the boy where it hurt, but Naruto jumped away at the last second.

"As always, it's good to see you Kihana-chan, but I need to talk to Sakura about a few things" Kihana grumbled about 'annoying blondes' and walked over to Akamaru.

After mounting the white furred dog the two were off into Jump City.

* * *

Sakura sat in the kitchen in the T tower with Naruto sitting across from her. A silence had fallen over the two, it wasn't an awkward or a comfortable one, it was somewhere inbetween.

"Sakura…" the pinkette hummed a reply that showed she was listening to the boy "I want you to be honest with me"

"About what exactly?" she asked.

"Have you been in contact with Ino?" the genuine confusion in Sakura's green eye told Naruto all he needed to know, but he didn't say anything about the other emotions behind that one.

"Ino's here?!" she almost shouted well Naruto sipped on his cola "Where is she?"

"I was hoping you could shed some light on that regard actually" the tone in which he spoke and the look he gave her suggested that he was implying she already knew about Ino's appearance in Gotham, before he brought it up with her

"How could I know? This is the first time I even heard about Ino's presence here!" Sakura slammed her hands on the table, her metal arm cracking the table top "what are you implying?!"

"Nothing…yet" the blond finished his drink and got up from the table "just know, I'm always watching"

"Did you hack our camera system again?!" Sakura shouted after a retreating Naruto.

"Maaaaaybe" he sung walking through the door "Oh! And you might wanna get a matching tattoo on your other breast, ya know, to make it even"

"PERVERT!" Sakura shouted hitting the table with her fists again, this time breaking it in half.

* * *

"I still don't like that insignia…or the colour" said Bruce glaring at Naruto's costume.

The boy's costume was a top like everybody in the Bat family, it was bullet proof and moulded so it won't hang loosely, pants that were slightly different (in which it was more casual) and a utility belt around his waist. His foot wear was a pair of combat boots.

The insignia that Bruce was talking about was the spiral fox on the chest. The other thing Bruce had a problem with was the orange colour of the fox.

"And I keep telling you, it doesn't bother me" said Naruto grabbing his cloak and half face mask. With the hood on, the blond was actually very terrifying…for a teenager.

"I'm more concerned if he should be going out on his own" said Oracle, or Barbra Gordon. The girl rolled her wheelchair over to Naruto and fixed his hood, much to the blonde's embarrassment "shouldn't Tim at least go with him?"

"Barb" Tim said with a sigh "he's a big boy now and, might add, he informed us of his previous adventures and they seemed more dangerous" the current Robin patted her shoulder "besides he knows who this person is and if push comes to shove, Bruce and I are on standby"

"Yeah Barb" Naruto grabbed her hands "I'll be fine. Stop being such a worry wart" the orange haired girl gave him a worried frown, but his disarming grin set her mind slightly at ease.

"Alright" Barbra sighed in defeat "but, the minute things go south call us, please, we don't need another Bruce"

"And what's that supposed to mean?" Bruce's gruff Batman voice made the former Batgirl start to sweat in fear.

"Aaaaand that's my cue to leave" said Naruto walking over to his bike.

* * *

"From my assumptions, Ino will hit the next jewellery store a couple blocks over" Naruto listened to Oracle through his ear piece. Turning a corner with decked out Power Cruiser the blond swerved to avoid cars.

"Knowing that girl, she's probably making it obvious…either that or she's just very bad at this" said Naruto dodging slow moving cars "If my training has taught me anything, it's that anybody can become great with a little help"

"And a good ass kicking" chimed Tim, which got him a shoulder punch from Barbra "well he gave as good as he got"

"Shut up Tim" Naruto chuckled at Barbra scolding the boy's friend.

"All of you, stop fooling around" Batman's stern voice cut into their talk bringing a resounding silence "and Naruto focus on the task at hand. If you so much as hesitate the enemy will take full advantage of that moment"

"Alright mister grouchy" mumbled Naruto which got him a clearing of the throat from Batman.

"Come again?" was the reply that almost made the boy miss the place he was supposed to be at.

"I'm here, gotta go!" Naruto quickly turned off his communicator by pressing his ear set.

* * *

'If I was a former ninja now turned criminal jewel thief…where would I enter?' the boy thought staring at the jewellery store, looking for anything out of the ordinary.

'Wait…is that Kihana?' Naruto blinked in shock, at seeing the wild girl trying to pry open a window…she was failing horribly.

'Great' the boy thought to himself 'complications' with that he vanished into the shadow the moon and building behind him created.

* * *

"Why won't this stupid thing open!" grunted Kihana. Akamaru sweat dropped at his mistress's actions and wished the girl would use her head for once. Why couldn't she be like Naruto? At least he had become smarting during his stay here. Speaking of him…

"Need some help?" Kihana would have screamed in shock, but she felt someone place their hand over her mouth. She wanted to shout at the person who came into her vision but the person's scent made her pause.

"Mauwto" she said behind the hand. Those eyes, which she remembered being blue, were now staring at her. The redness in the darkness, with the slit down the middle of it, made her shiver. It gave off a feeling of…power.

"What are you doing here?" Naruto said in a voice that sounded NOTHING like his normal voice it was deep and intimidating "of and it's Fox"

Kihana would have moved the hand, but she was captivated by the sight before her. When did Naruto become so much like an alpha?!

"Oi" the blond boy took his hand off her mouth and placed it next to Kihana's head, which woke her from her daze "I asked you a question"

"Wh-What's it to y-you?" Kihana stuttered out. She cleared her throat and tried again "What's it to you?" she asked again in a more agitated tone, which wasn't as intimidating as she thought with her crimson blush on her face.

"I'd say it's everything, since this is my turf" the blond stepped back and crossed his arms. Kihana frowned at that and stomped her foot.

"You can't own a damn city baka!" the girl whisper yelled at the caped crusader.

"True, I can't…" Kihana would have said/bragged how she was right, but Naruto beat her to the punch "but my mentor is this city's protector, so it's mine as well, by default"

"Y-You c-can't-" Kihana tried to deny that logic but she was interrupted, again, by someone above them.

"Actually" the two lookes up to see the person both of them were looking for sitting on one of the window ledges "he can. It's a unwritten rule" Ino shrugged her shoulders.

"I-HMMM!" Kihana's eyes widened when Naruto put hisbhand over her mouth, again.

"For a cat burglar, you leave a lot of evidence behind ya know" said Fox gazing up at the blonde thief.

"Maybe I wnated to be caught. Ever think of that smarty pants?" Ino dropped from the ledge and landed in front of the two. The girl looked Kihana up and down with a smirk "My my, just look how you've grown Kihana"

"Hmuck hmu (Fuck you)" Kihana growled behind Naruto's hand. Akamaru growled at Ino and would have lunged at her, but the girl pulled out a chew toy and threw it at the big dog.

"Twaiter! (Traitor!)" Kihana shouted as she watched her partner chew on a toy from the enemy.

"Enough of this crap" Fox said in a stern voice "why have you been robbing jewelry stores?" he didn't let Kihana go. The girl could have sworn she felt him pull her closer, an action that made the Inuzuka heiress blush.

"Maybe I'm looking for the Bat" Ino looked the boy up and down "but you will do. What's your name anyway?"

"Fox" was Fox's answer narrowing his eyes "I'll know if your lying and you don't want to do that" that made Ino give him a flirtious/playful smirk.

"Oooh! The dark bad boy act" the girl walked past Fox and ran a finger over his shoulder. Something that made Kihana growl louder "I like it. I would have preferred the Bat" the girl got behind Fox and wrapped her arms around his neck "but you seem more my type. You know, strong, gives off a bad boy vibe and, not to mention you're more around my age" the girl would have taken off his hood but Fox reached up and caught her hand.

"Don't"was his stern warning. Which made Ino laugh.

"Oh yes. You're making me weak at the knees" she whispered into his ear. Fox would have retorted but a red dot on the side of Ino's head caught his attention.

Springing into action the new caped crusader grabbed Ino and backed all three up into the shadow that the wall, they were now pressed up against,

casted over the alleyway.

"Well...this place is dangerous" said Ino grinning at the situation they were in at the moment "I like it"

* * *

"You missed" the sniper growled at the voice in her ear piece. She was a red head, with a black beret on top of her head. Her outfit was a medieval cowl around her neck, black baggy pants with many pockets which was held up by a utility belt, on the belt were two holstered handguns and a red leather crop top. On her right eye was a steampunk styled scanner and fingerless gloves.

The red head pulled a lever on her sniper making the empty shell vacate the weapon. She took aim again and narrowed her eyes.

"Shut the fuck up" Tayuya hissed into the earpiece "maybe if you stopped giving me orders I wouldn't have missed" she scanned for any sign of the three.

"If you fail this mission you're gonna be training non-stop for 5 days, only stopping sleep" Deadshot said making a tick mark appear on Tayuya's head.

"I said shut the fuck up!" the girl pressed a button on the earpiece and turned it off "I've got more than one way to skin cat" she gave a evil chuckle.

* * *

 **So Tayuya is being trained under Deadshot, Ino's been taken under Catwoman's wing, Sakura's a half cyborg and Kihana was trained by someone, but was it Beast Boy or Raven?**

 **Find out in the next chapter: Cats, Dogs and Bullets**

 **Leave an awesome review. If you got some ideas you'd like see in the story, let me know and I will try to add it in.**

 **Still waiting on my laptop so updates will be slower.**

 **Thanks for your support!**


End file.
